


United we stand

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is lance's sister, Altean Lance (Voltron), Arranged Marriage, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is price so is Lance, Kingdoms AU is that a thing?, M/M, OC, Shiro is bodyguard, Slow Burn, still in space thou okay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: Prince Lancen is in the breaking point. He has to marry Garla kingdom's prince Keitheon for sake of his own kingdom...





	1. begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oppening for the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made some progress here !

Lancen age seventeen had always known that he was special and no not that talented type.  
He was a crown prince of Altea and had a pile of responsibilities even since he was a kid.  
Now almost eighteen years old he had new responsibility that needed filling, finding a spouse for himself.

Of course he could really choose who he would marry, it was his father the king who would choose his bride.  
Only thing Lance could do was to hope that it would be someone nice.  
His father held many balls and little parties trying to find spouse to his son  
Lance on the other hand just enjoyed dancing and being the center of the attention.  
But then black letter came from Galra Empire. Apparently Galra king had found his long lost younger son who needed spouse  
“ But he is a man father, that just weird. Why one of my older sisters can’t marry him insted?”  
His father who was reasonable man stud up “ LANCEN! You are my son and YOU WILL marry this Galra prince IF you please his eyes.”

Lancen stud up too “ I-please-HIS EYES! Are you kidding me FATHER! I will never Marry THAT PRINCE and THAT’S finale!”  
He shouts back and leaves the room.  
It toke only couple of weeks to Lancen’s and this Galra prince’s fathers to arrange all necessary things before the first meeting.  
When Galra ship arrived at the Altean space station Lance tried to lock himself in his room but his older sister Allura stopped him  
“ Lancen this meeting is happening, you like it or not. It’s only polite to come and greed him” Lancen kicked his door couple of times “ I don’t care who he IS! I’m not marrying that asshole”

Allura pulls him closer to the dressing room and forcefully dresses Lancen in his courting outfit  
“ You haven’t even met him yet and you already judge him” Allura tries to calm him. “  
Why don’t you marry him instead then Allura, you seem to like him already” he spats back and puts his grown on his head. Allura sighs  
“ Lance life is unfair sometimes and it isn’t like I can marry someone I like ether, that’s just how life works to us”  
Lancen quickly hugs her before starts to apply his make up on.  
“ I’m sorry I just didn’t think that I would need to marry boy for sake of my kingdom” Allura gave him comforting and little knowing look “ We all need to make sacrifices to this kingdom and it’s people and just maybe this prince is I don’t know….good for you? And it isn’t like you need to be with him all the time you know”

Yeah Allura was right about that.  
Marrying that asshole is just a stepping stone for safer kingdom for his people and he never have to really love the guy anyway.  
When Lancen was ready with his get up he gracefully walked outside of his room and down to the throne room.

When he walked down for the last couple of steps he noticed four figures standing in front of his father but only two looked like Galra.  
First one was tall and ugly looking but the smaller one looked nice not that Lancen would know.  
Shorter Galra looked at Lancens direction also, he had long black cape with purple underline, tight black pants and even tighter shirt.  
His long hair was pulled up in messy bun.  
“I assume that this boy is your oldest son Lancen?”  
older Galra asks and Lances father nods  
“ Indeed, Lancen this young Galra here is Keitheon”  
In other words his father just inform him that this young Galra age two to three years older than him was his possible spouse.  
Lance walked to his father and bowed to the guests, then the Galra king spoke again  
“ Why don’t you Lancen come closer so Keitheon can smell you?”  
Lancens eye brows rose up, smell him? What the hell? But he did what he was asked to do.

He tried to walk gracefully to Keitheon but having those yellow or closer to gold eyes on him made Lancen nerves for some reason.  
Keitheon watches really closely when Lancen walks to him.  
Lancen was wearing something that looked like a dress with at least four layers of silk looking fabric.  
Keitheon was wearing black, purple and Lancens dress thing was layered with pink, white, light blue and gold.

Lancen stopped in front of Keitheon and they just stared each other for a while.  
Finally Keitheon broke the silence “ Can I smell you now?”  
Lancens eyes widen but quickly recovered himself and smiled “ Of course my prince”  
Keitheon blushed but also collected himself quickly and bowed to Lancen.  
Keitheon lowered his face closer to Lancen’s neck but stopped himself and pulled back  
“ Can you open your coat for me?” Lancen blinked “ I’m sorry what?”  
Keitheon cleared his throat “ I need better access on your throat, my prince”  
Lancen wanted just laugh. What’s whit this people and their smelling thing anyway but again if this thing is needed to be done so be it  
“ Yes of course” and he opened two buttons from his coat.

Seeming to be pleased Keitheon lowered his head again and closed his face on Lancen’s neck.  
They stayed like that for a while before Keitheon toke couple long inhales and licked Lancen’s neck  
“ Hey what-?” Lancen started but quickly closed his mouth when he heard low growl coming from Keitheon’s throat.

Lancen hold himself as study as he could, after all he didn’t want to piss off galra prince.  
Keitheon give Lancen’s neck couple of more licks and pulled back “ Your turn” and removed his cape bearing his neck fully.  
Lance looked at keitheon’s neck with shock, should he just smell it and why he needed even smell it in first place?

Wanting this just to be over Lancen stepped on his toes and gently pressed his nose on Keitheon’s neck.   
Lancen excepted to smell sweat and leather but what his nose really picked up was something completely different.   
Scent was like none other Lancen had smelled before.   
If Leather had sweeter scent and add some hint of cinnamon and maybe lavenders.   
That would be the scent LAncen was smelling now.  
Lance leaned closer to Keitheons neck and inhaled couple of times.   
This was really nice scent.   
Lance looked at Keitheons lean neck and noticed oval shaped light purple spot next to his jaw.   
He pressed his nose closer to it and ahh~ So that’s where the scent is coming from. 

Keitheon wrapped his strong arms around Lancen  
“ Lick it” He lowly more or less whispered to Lancen’s ear.   
Lancen shivered, he really liked that low voice.  
So he did what he was told to do, he gently licked the spot and garla prince purred.

Lancen smiled and licked again making garla shiver.   
When Lancen tried to lick third time Keithen gently pushed Lances head away from his neck, using his own head.   
Lancen leans his head away little to see Keitheons eyes, those gold orbs where looking at him.   
"Do you enjoy my scent my prince?"

Lancen shiverd Keitheons low voice was like thick honey  
"Yes.." he said only barely whispering it to Keitheons neck.   
Keitheon cupped Lancen's face into his fur covered hands.   
"Then I shall take you as my mate" Lancen tropped back to reality, yeah he was about to marry this asshole.  
"What?" he asked and stepped away from Keitheon.


	2. Let's make it clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Keitheon, its... Its so beautiful. I don't know what to say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now edited to my liking I hope that this is better one

Keitheon looked confused but before he could address the issue his father speak up  
"That's sealed then" garla king saind and walked to Lances father. Lancen looked at his father who walked to them and shake Keitheons father hand.

"I'm glad that kids found agreement" Lancen's father said looked at Lancen and Keitheon.   
"Yes, I'm really pleased about that also. My son can be handful sometimes" Garla king sounded so dry and unpleased.  
"I also hope that you have read my letter Ludria, involving this matter"  
Garla king asked with stern voice. Ludria nodded “ I did indeed, your request involving your son to move here before the wedding is against the rules, Relound” 

Relound huffed ” Your ‘wedding’ is uncalled in the garla kingdom.  
So if you want to have your wedding, my son will move here” Ludria fakes a smile and nods   
“ Yes, of course. I’m sure Lance likes to have his future husband close by”

When Lancen wants to protest his father gives Relound the scroll to sign it.   
When Kings had put their signatures on the scroll Relound give it to his son.  
Keitheon signed it whit out showing any emotions and handed it to Lancen who seemed to be more concerned whit it.  
“Do I really have to do this?” He asks quietly from his father who just nods and whit a sigh Lancen signs the scroll sealing his fate.  
Keithen steps a way from his father and looks at Lancen  
“ My king, can I have a moment with your son” Keithen looks unsure and maybe nervous but still holds his stern look.  
Ludria clears his throat and looks at Keitheon smiling at him kindly“ I believe that you two have lot of things to talk about” 

Lancen again wants to protest but his father just pushes him closer to Keitheon who offers his hand to Lancen to take  
Lancen guides Keitheon to another side of the throne room where there was huge light blue and pink colored pillows laid on the white tiled floor.   
“ My younger siblings usually plays here but this is nice spot to talk” Lancen tries to smile while he lowers himself on the fluffy blue pillow, trying to look as graceful as possible. 

Keitheon who was still standing had looked at Lancen get down and gently folded his robe next to himself   
“ Are you going to join me, my prince?” He asks playfully making the other prince look at him in surprise  
“ Yes of course my prince” He answers back with light purple spreading across his cheeks.  
If Lancen had been graceful whit his sitting Keitheon simply kneeled and sat down.   
“ You wanted to speak to me?” He said with kind voice. Keitheon cleared his throat  
"Yes my prince, I.. " Lancen nod as an agreement "Yes, what is it?”

"I have something for you.. It’s a tradition to give your future mate"   
Lancen looked at him face bright red  
"M-mates?? I –I " Keitheon looked confused "Did I upset you my prince?”   
Lancen pushed himself away from Keithon as much that pillow had space  
"l'm sorrry I... This is just new to me"   
Lancen was scared that he had upset other prince but Keithen simply just nods. Keitheon stud up and bows to Lancen  
"I'm sorry if I upset you" he looked almost sad but kept his eyes focused on Lancens face.  
Lancen was glad that Keitheon was understanding but still he wanted change the subject to somewhere else   
" You said that you had something for me"   
Keitheon looks starled for minute then reaches under his viitta. He takes he takes small puche and offers it to Lance.  
Lancen scooths closer and takes the small item in to his hands.  
Small pouche is made from satin feeling fabric and it tied close using black ribbon.   
Lencen removes the ribbon and opens the pouche.   
Inside was huge ametyst that was attached to black metal chain. Lancen lifted the necklace to the light.  
Jewell shone like small sun under the chandeluras light. Sight was breath taking  
" Keitheon, its... Its so beautiful. I don't know what to say"

Keitheon nodds and cups Lancens left cheek in to his palm  
"I'm glad. I also hope that it counts as a engagement ring.  
I heard from your father that it's custom in your pllanet give a ring. I hope that you can make exeption in this"   
Lancen giggels "Yes of course. This is more than I ask from you "

Still holding the necklace in his hands Lancen reaches behind himself and places the jewel on his neck   
“ Well how do it look?” Keitheon huffs and rolls his golden eyes “ It’s just a jewel”

Lancen laughs " I take that was all for today?" Keitheeo nods and escorts Lancen back to their fathers.  
“I take that your conversation went well?” Relound asked keeping eye on other king who was standing close to him, almost to close.   
Ketheon bows to his father and let’s go of off Lancens hand giving him chance to return to his father.

After that they all talk little bit more and Garlans are escorted back to their space craft and they leave from the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that next chapert will be done faster


	3. Couple of mounts later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ This must be important Shiro..”  
> Keitheon said whit sour voice somewhere off the cameras view. Lancen blushed, oh who is this Shiro?  
> “ Ah my apologize, it’s just me my prince”

King Relound kept his mind about Keitheon moving in before the wedding, so king Ludria and his son Lancen had to do what the stronger side wanted.  
It fell upon to Lance to make sure that other prince had his own chamber prepared before his arrival (Keitheon of course would be moving to sleep and live in the same chamber as Lancen after the wedding).   
So now Lancen was left whit task that he didn’t want.   
He also was held responsible for the ball that was held in honor of the new prince.  
So Ludria asks his son Lancen to talk whit the Keitheon, to make sure that the ball was to others linking.

Lancen didn’t agree whit his father that he should be the one to talk whit the prince but at least he could ask the other what liked.  
Lancen walked back to his room after his father’s assignment.  
His father had given him straight order to make Keitheon feel welcome to the new planet and that Lancen cared about him. Latter part was harder than anything.

His room was a quite large one. Tall sealing, white walls, three huge windows and king size bed whit pink and turquois bedding.  
Curtains were hung on the windows turquois whit gold print. Between windows two and three was a large balcony.   
So he toke Keitheons crystal card that his father had kindly given him and put it in the slot so he could call him. His monitor flashed couple of times before Keitheon accepted the call.  
When the black screen turned to image of assumedly of Keitheons chamber.  
Room was dark and walls were painted in dark purple color.   
For Lancen surprise Keitheon was nowhere to be seen  
“ This must be important Shiro..” Keitheon said whit sour voice somewhere off the cameras view.  
Lancen blushed, oh who is this Shiro? “ Ah my apologize, it’s just me my prince” 

Keitheon merely rushed to the table almost pushing the screen down and looked at his screen in horror.  
Lance almost didn’t recognize the other prince. Keitheons hair wasn’t pulled in a bun, it flowed freely to his shoulders also he was missing his shirt and upper armor.   
His purple fur looked really soft to touch.

“ Did I wake you up my prince?” Lance asked even thou he didn’t look at Keitheons eyes, his bare chest was way nicer thing to look at.  
Keitheon didn't seem to be bothered by his nudeness so he just pushed some of his hair out of the way of his view and sat down to a chair which was next to the table  
"No, our planet has no day and night cycle so it's always dark here"  
Lancen blinked "Oh I didn't know that" Keitheon just huffed and crossed his arms to his chest   
"Figured that much. So I take that your father wished you to speak whit me" Lancen swallowed and briefly looked at the ceiling "Yes about the ball" 

Keitheon growled " And that involves me how? " Lancen swallowed again and felt little bit disappointed   
"I thought that you would be pleased about the ball..."  
Lancen started but Keitheon quickly stud up from his chair and looked directly at Lancen " I didn’t asked to be the center of attention"   
" I’m sorry that this upsets you so much” Keitheon sits back down and looks at the screen  
"says the person who didn't even know about my planets day and night cycle  
" Lancen frown his brows what he could do? "Well whatever it is that made you upset, I'm sorry please forgive me"  
trying to make his point he even bowed a little.  
Keitheon stopped his growling and looked at Lancen " Do you want to be mated to me?" Which to Lancen of guard  
" Well, I gave you my word for it. Didn’t i?" Something told Lancen that there was more to this story but he didn't want to push it.

Keitheon didn't say anything just stared at Lancen. "Keitheon, everything will be all right" Lancen assured him.   
"I can only hope so" Keitheon said and moved so that he could pull the plug.  
"Wait!" Lancen wined   
"Are you positeve that there isn't anything that I could do for you? Please Keitheon this is really imoprtant to my f- I mean me, this is really important to me"   
Word please made Keitheon to react. His features softened and his eyes lost its fearer look.

"I was planning to ask if it was all right to you that my bodyguard would stay whit me in my room before the wedding?"   
Keitheon asked.   
Lancen thought about it and stared to feel little bit jealous of this guard but then he reminded himself that it was okay he was doing this for his people not to himself   
"Yes if anything I want that you are comfortable when you come here"

Keiheon nods "Untill then...my prince"   
Lancen blushes lightly pink all the way from his cheeks to his ears.  
Pleased to himself Keitheon closes the conversation and Lances screen turns black.

Lances clears his throat and studs up. He walked back to the throne room and greeted his father “ Father I have request ask from you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the kudos <3


	4. Almost time to the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So do you have a crush on Lancen?" Shiro asks bluntly.  
>  Keitheon growls at him making Shiro to take couple steps back  
>  "Keith, I'm just asking as a friend. He seems to be nice" Keith rolls his eyes and walks to his closet   
> "He is just spoiled prat, nothing more Shiro"
> 
> Hunk laughs "Don’t be a drama prince Lance. It’s just a one dance. You are marvelous dancer it’s going to be just fine "  
>  Lancen just sighs and pulls his costume over his head “ I really hope that you are right in this one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST MONTH LATE T___T

Keitheon’s point of view  
My father was pleased about getting rid of me and same time getting alliance whit the alteans.   
I was just happy to leave this planet for good but marrying Altean prince to do so, wasn’t in my original plan.   
I tried to tell him that this wasn’t about the mating but he just huffed saying  
“You are bad at lying you know”  
After a while he just stopped hares me and I was free to leave back to my quarters.   
My bodyguard human named Shirogane Takashi better known as had waited me behind the closed doors.  
End of pov

"How was your father today our prince"   
Shiro asked after Keitheon had appeared from the throne room.  
Keitheon huffed and started to walk back to his champers.  
"Like always, annoying and had no right to say what I can do"   
Shiro hums and they continue their walk in silence.  
Unlike Altean bright and white walls, Garla Empire liked their dark rooms and purple silk.  
Behind Keithein's chamber closed door Keitheon could drop his prince act like Shiro could his guard duty.  
"So do you have a crush on Lancen?" Shiro asks bluntly.  
Keitheon growls at him making Shiro to take couple steps back  
"Keith, I'm just asking as a friend. He seems to be nice" Keith rolls his eyes and walks to his closet   
"He is just spoiled prat, nothing more Shiro"  
Shiro leans to the door frame and smirks "Then why are you pulling your best costume from the closet? "   
Keith huffs and throws the outfit on to his bed. "None of your business Shiro. Now help me dress up"

Meanwhile at the Altea planet

"Father you can't be serious about this"  
Lancen hisses when he hears his father’s plan involwing upcoming night.   
Ludria looks at his son "I'm sorry Lance but I have no other choice.  
Now that Keitheon is coming here it’s only natural that you dance whit him "  
"I'm not just a thing that can be just given to someone! I have feelings father!"   
Lancen screams to his father while he wraps arms around himself. Bright throne room seems so small and dark now.  
"It’s just a dance Lancen nothing more. Besides he is expecting you to be on his side. You are his only connection here Lancen. Show him around, tell him about our culture. It’s your duty”   
" I never asked to be married to a garla father!”  
Lancen screams making the throne room echo. Then he storms out from the room.  
He walks back to his chamber where Hunk was waiting for him.   
"Hi. How did it go?" he asks hopefully but Lance's smile gives everything away.  
"He haves even shityer plan for me. Making me dance white the fur ball"  
Hunks gives him understanding look "Well it could be worse right?"

Lance pulls his royal robe off and bluntly says   
"It’s already in the worse zone Hunk" while he keeps undress himself for his costume for the night."   
Hunk laughs "Don’t be a drama prince Lance. It’s just a one dance. You are marvelous dancer it’s going to be just fine "  
Lancen just sighs and pulls his costume over his head “ I really hope that you are right in this one”   
His outfit had long white gown looking bottom whit gold trim,  
his torso was covered in light blue and sides of his shirt had circle opening shown off his tan skin.  
Sleeves where transparent light blue whit gold trim on the sleeves.

At the ball

Ballroom was packed full of people from differed planets and all around altea.   
Room was decorated in blue and dark purple as a sign of the alliance between alteans and garla.

Lance's room

Lancen was finishing up his outfit when his sister Allura walks in his room   
" Are you done soon? Keitheon's ship will arrive shortly" Lancen sighs, walks to his vanity and takes out his makeup kit   
"Just couple of more ticks and I'm ready" He applyes some light blue makeup on his eyelids and outlines his eyes whit gold.   
Then he puts away the kit and turns to face his sister "How do I look?"   
Allura sighs and shakes her head  
"You are too vain my dear brother" Lancen huffs and walks to the double doors but befor he can open the door Allura points out  
"What about the necklace he gave you? Aren't you going to wear it tonight?"  
Lancen crosses his arms on to his chest "But it's purple! It won’t match my outfit!"  
Allura sighs and walks to Lancen's dressing room where she picks up gold covered box whit white diamonds  
"It was engagement gift and he told you that it will function as your engagement ring so You will wear it every day"  
Lancen wines and fakely cries but his sister won’t budge.   
So he opens the box and places the necklace on his neck  
"I really hope that this places you" he adds dryly and walks out from the room. Allura Marely sighs and walks behind him.

When they walk down the stairs Lancen immediately notices the purple decorations and scent of cooked meat got his attention.  
“Why we are serving meat here tonight?”  
Lancen asks confused while he and Allura pass the serving table filled whit altean and other foods that LAncen don’t recondite.  
“Well you see my dear brother your fiancé prefers meat” Lancen gags and huffs “ Of course he dos like meat” 

Allura sighs and guides Lancen closer to their father and mother “ You made it finally. I’m glad ship will be here in any minute now”   
Lancen yet again huffs and rolls his eyes making his father look at him  
“ Lancen none off that now. You must behave yourself or I will make you behave" Lancen glares at this father and snorts "That would be fu-"

The doors to the ballroom opens whit a bang. Everyone turn to the door and around twenty Garlans steps in.  
Allura pushes Lancen closer to the door and he turns to look back but Allura just scoots him. Lancen mouths "Fine" whit over dramatic expression and walks to the door.  
New guests barely notices him and Lancen hesitates to say anything. Sea of yellow eyes just stares at him  
"Welcome" he says barely audioble. Some of them snarls back at him but voices quiets down when Keitheon and same one else pushes past the growl.

Keitheon like always is wearing black skintight suit whit purple line like details on his sleeves and legs.   
His torso had two purple huge wings on either sides of his torso.  
"Good evening my prince" Keitheon said and lowered himself to the silver tiled floor so that he could kneel before Lancen.  
Lancen looked down and blushed when he saw Keitheon looking straight at his eyes.   
"It's good to see you again"   
Lancen said softly but collected himself fast and bowed quickly then pulled Keitheon up from the floor then dragged him to meet his father. 

Keitheon tried to pull his hand or paw Lance wasn't sure because he could feel Keitheos claws gently brushed back of his hand.  
Also he could feel soft pads on Keitheons palm bit he still had five fingers and joints seemed work like in normal hand.

They stopped in front of the thrones where Lancen’s father and mother were sitting.  
"I hope that your trip was sort and whitout trouble" The queens asks, Keitheon nodds and bows just a little bit.

"Good evening king Ludria"  
came suddenly behind of Lancens back so he turned and saw Keitheons Emperor Relound looking up to the Altean king. Ludria smiled and nods  
"Indeed it's pleasant evening. So good to see that you were able to come tonight"   
In corner of his eyes Lancen was able to see Keitheon huff and roll his eyes when Emperor bows low and says "I would miss this" 

Ludria stands up, gives his queen a kiss to her hand and walks to Relound  
"It's custom to open the ball by dancing whit the guessts"  
Relounds cat like ears perks up "Will you let me have the honors then, my king?"  
Ludria offered his left hand "It would my pleasure to dance whit you"  
Keiheon glaress at his father who growls back at him when he walks past him.   
Ludria either didn't notice or care his dance partners reaction to his son but surely Lancen did notice that something was going on between the emperor and his son.

Before Lancen could address his conser involving his fiancé and his father Keitheon disappears back to his people and leaves Lancen whit his mother and sister.  
Lancen crosses his arms and stares at his sister  
"Did you see what he did? Allura I told you he would't care if I wore this stupid thing" Making his point he hides the necklace under his robe  
Allura laughs and offers her hand to Lancen "Why don't we dance dear brother. Soon you will be smiling again"  
Lancen huffs but takes his sister hand and escorts her to the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. There is no words expect school. I really, really try make next champer soon


	5. At the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keitheon looks confused  
> “I meant my personal room but I could..”  
> Lancen lauhgs  
> “Oh of course if you wouldn’t mind to see more of your ship”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two weeks and I have new chapter for you :D

After dancing two waltz like songs Lancen looks around and tries to find Keitheon who just stands in the dark corner whit his people.  
” Just look at them Lura they just stand there like nothing interesting is happening around them”  
Allura laughs and pulls his brother off from the dance floor  
“ Then why don’t we do something about it. Remember you promised to father that you will dance whit Keitheon?”

Lancen huffs and straights up is vest  
“ Yeah well it’s not like he will know if I ever did it” His sister gives him disappointed look  
"Then I will make sure that you will" Allura toke hold of Lancen’s hand and pulled him whit her to the Garla group.  
That so called group turned to look at them, Lancen just wanted to run but Allura hold him tight from his right forarm almost to hard  
“I’m so sorry to bother you, our lovely guests like this but I believe that Lancen owns prince Keitheon a welcome dance” 

Couple of garlan’s smirked at Lancen then one of them said “ Heard that half breed, your lovely pet wants you to dance whit him”  
Couple of the garlans laughed but Keitheons low growling stopped them in silence “ I’m still your captain and prince. I demand your respect Harwed”  
Keitheons eyes glowed in the dim light and he walked to Harwed or so Lance thought  
“ What are planning to do whit me “prince” fight me in front of your lovely pet”

Keitheon lost it and grabbed Harwed from his breast plate and snarled  
“Say that to my face one more time and I will broke you to pieces”  
This was Lancen que to step in and toke strong grip from Keitheons forearm and said  
“Keithen no need for violence, let him go”  
Keitheon kept his golden gaze at the insulting garla but when Lancen said please Keitheon huffed and spin Harwed closer to the door  
“ Go back to the ship, you are no longer welcome here”  
Other guests were staring at them and Lancen glanced at Allura whispering to her  
“Go and ask the orchestra to play something dance worthy”  
Allura nodded and left to the right corner where castles highly priced orchestra were placed.  
When the music starts to play Lancen wants just run and hide. Song was really slow and had couple of piano solos and beautiful women’s voice as a singer.

Allura returned to them whit smile on her face. Lancen pulled her closer so that he could whisper in her ear  
“This is way too romatic for this” he hissed. Allura merely laughed and walked closer to Keitheon who was talking to Shiro at given moment.  
“ Would you prince Keitheon kindly lend your guard to me for couple of songs” Keitheon glanced at Shiro who blushed bright pink  
“ I’m sorry your highness but I’m fairly sure that, you can find better dance partner than me”  
Keitheon’s eyebrow rise slightly up.

Allura laughs but offers still her hand to Shiro to take “ Oh I’m sure but I still insist to dance whit you”  
She gives Shiro way to kind smile and Shiro is pretty sure that she is most beautiful person he has ever seen.  
“Don’t be like that to her Shiro. She asked and they are our hosts so go on dance whit her”  
Keithen says and pushes him into Alluran’s arms. Allura happily says her thanks and guides Shiro to the dance floor.  
Keitheon and Lancen look at them for a while before Lancen looks at Keitheon  
“Shall we dance also my prince?” Lancen asked making Keitheon glance at well dancing Shiro and Alllura  
“If you insist” It’s the only thing Keitheon gets out from his mouth before Lancen pulls him to the dance floor.

They stop almost at the center of the dancefloor and Lancen puts his arms around Keitheon’s neck who freezes and looks anywhere but at Lancens face  
"Is something wrong Keitheon?"  
Keitheon still holds his gaze anywhere but at his face so Lancen puts his hands on Keitheons cheeks and guides his gaze down at him. 

Keitehon growls but gets the hint and looks at Lancen. Lancen clears his throat and asks again  
"I said is something wrong" Keithen mutters something and glances somewhere then back at Lancen.  
"We don't have to do this" Lancen assures him but Keitheon puts his right hand on Lancen's hip holding him tightly and Lancen worries that there is going to be bruise after words.  
"You are nervous?" Keitheon takes slow breath out and glances down to him "Everyone is looking at us"

Lancen smiles "I'm the crown prince remember? Besides it's going to be fine"  
Lancen leans closer almost his chest brushing against Keitheons.  
This time Keitheon just stares at Lancen when he places his left hand around his neck.  
Then he guides Keitheons left hand on his hip "I will stay right here, so no need to hold me so tight"  
"Is this really prober dance in this planet"  
Keitheon asks almost awed.  
Lancen giggles and places his other hand around Keithens neck and steps back slightly swaying his hips to the music  
"Why yes. We call it slow dancing"

Keitheons pov

I was confused at that. Why this would be the proper way to dance?  
As a person who has never danced in his life, I was now slowly moving side to side Lancen time to time pulling me closer to him. 

I stepped on his feet couple of times and he hisses at me so I growl back at him. He giggles at me  
"Is that supposed to be scary? I think that is just cute" I huffed and glared at Lancen who just rolled his eyes to me.  
I again stepped accidently on his feet so I stopped moving and Lancen looked at in confusion  
“ Can we stop now? This isn’t working for me”  
I asked. He sighs, I can only hope that he isn't too disappointed  
“ I understand, we could do something that you like”  
Lancen sounds so sincere about his offer that I nod and add “ I could show you my ship”

Lancen look up to meet my eyes in awe “ You have your own ship?”  
I almost blush under his kind attention.  
"Yes, I indeed have. I'm high ranked captain and also star pilot of garla empire fleet"  
He tilted his head to right side "but you are a prince?"  
I gave him a laugh and lowered his hands to rest on mine  
"I wasn't a prince at first. My father wasn't around until he found out that I was his son.  
(I paused for second)  
We can talk about it later"  
He looked shocked for couple of seconds but nodded  
"Yes of course. Why don't we go and see your ship? "

End of Keitheons pov

Lancen pov

He tenses again but nods, let's go of my hands, walks past me.  
I stare at his back for couple of ticks then I follow him. He walks around the dance floor and finds Shiro.  
Shiro looks at him then stops and Allura stops giggling and glances at us  
"Do you need something?" Clearly Allura is mad at me.  
I can see it written all over her face. I shake my head and Keitheon bows at lightly "Forgive me for the intrusion. I came to say something to Shiro"

I can clearly see her calming down and she even smiles again  
" No, forgive me. I should have return him to you after all"  
Keitheon brushes it off and looks at Shiro who let's go momentarily of Alluras hands and places his left hand on to his chest.  
Slightly bowing he looks up to Keitheon who is now taller "You require something from me, my prince?"  
"No, I came to inform you that I and Lancen will go down to the hanger. I will show him Red lion and we will return here shortly."  
Shiro nods and straightens his back "Of cores. Have pleasant evening" Keitheon nods to Shiro and my sister.  
I offer him my right hand and he gladly takes it. We start to walk away but Keitheon stops and turns back to face Shiro one more  
"Takashi. Please keep the princess entertained while we are away"  
Then he turns back face still holds it's emotionless look. I can't hold my face in check and I start to giggle.

He looks down to me in confusion "Did I say something funny" I stop giggling and walk whit him to the door.  
"Why yes, you just made sure that they will spend time together while we are gone"  
Keithen looks at me funnyly "Is there something wrong whit that. They seemed like to spent time together"

I sigh and shake my head "Nothing"  
still keeping myself smiling. He guides me in to the hallway then pulls my hand so that I need to walk past him taking the lead.  
"Can you guide from here? This is the farest I remember"  
I take better hold from his hand and I start to guide him, not trying to pull him much but I have never seen many spaceships so I'm really excited to have someone showing it to me.  
He doesn’t seem to mind just adjust my faster walking speed.  
I hastily guide him to the docks and show my id card to the guards down there. They let us in without trouble.  
Docks we're dark and it was really hard to see. I blindly try to find my footing but it's hard.  
“Stay close to me I can see well in the darkness” I take a look at his eyes and they glow in the darkness.  
It looks as scary as it's beautiful. I look at him just a little bit more but he seems to get anxious  
“ Could you stop steering at me” I blush and started to look other way.

He puts his hand on my waist and pulls my body to his side  
“Stay close we are almost there” We walk past couple of ships then we stop in front of one that was colored in red And white.  
Cockpit was shaped like lions head. Windows in the cockpit were lion’s eyes.  
”It’s beautiful” I said and he kissed my neck “We can go inside if you like”  
I had no idea if that was supposed to sound so sensual or was that just in my head. “ I would like that”

End of point of view 

 

Keitheon guides Lancen to the left side of the ship and put his hand on the panel next to the door so that it wills recondnices his hand print. Panel gives two high peeping sounds and door slides open.  
There was airlock first and the first door behind us closed and airlocks door opened and we stepped in long looking hallway. Lights came to life when Keitheon stepped in the hallway  
“ The lights works automatically when garlans walk around here” He said and looked left and right “Will you like to see the cockpit from the inside?”

Lancen pov

Lancens eye flew open ”We can go there?” He huffs and pulls me whit him to hallway “of course we can. I own this spaceship”  
Keitheon pulled me along whit him. It was short distance what we walked and soon in front of us was a huge double doors  
“Behind those door is the cockpit” He says and presses his palm again on panel next to the wall, door gives beep sound and opens.  
He lets go of me and I walk in again room is dark but when he walks next to me lights turns on. Room is small, only two meters long and only furniture there is, is huge throne looking chair.  
I step closer to the pilot seat he pushes me even closer “You can try it if you like”

end of pov

Lancen glances the chair and sees a large purple fur laid on to the chair. Lancen touches the fur  
“What kind of animal is this, it’s so soft” Keitheon smiles coyly “my last second hand man, he insulted me”  
Lancen pulls his hand away and looks at Keitheon in horror “ You killed your second hand man?”

Keitheon laughs “That is just Garla thing to say, fear is used as a control tool “  
Lancen doesn’t look convinced “Then what kind of animal skin is that then?”  
Keitheon lays his hand on the fur “We call it four leg but I believe that your people call it a bear”  
Lancen blinks his eyes “If that is a bear skin why it is purple?” Keithen huffs and pushes Lancen down on the pilot seat  
“ I told you already, Its one way to control those that are under your command. If they disobey me they end up to be like that”

“You are really mean to your allies” Keithen bows down a little and pushes the seat go forward so that Lancen can reach the control panel “better?”  
Lancen looks up to Keitheon who is already looking down at him “ Why yes thank you”  
Keithen leans closer to Lancen and points at the panel  
“that red button is start the engine, next to it is navigation and under that is screen where you can type your coordination”  
Lancen has no idea what Keitheon is talking about but nods.  
“We should head back to the ball, my sister will get worried”  
Keithen nods and pulls the chair back so that Lancen can more easily to stud up from it. 

They walk back to the hallway, to the airlock but Lancen stops “So what lies in the other direction?”  
Keithen looks at the left and then Lancen  
“My personal room and small storage room would you like to see that?”  
Lancen frowns “The storage room?”  
Keitheon looks confused  
“I meant my personal room but I could..”  
Lancen lauhgs  
“Oh of course if you wouldn’t mind to see more of your ship”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is going to continue from this don't worry.
> 
> AND thanks all the love you all have given to me and my ficks


	6. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I hate you so much” Keitheon huffs and scrolls his map again  
>  “ Do you really think that, I fly cross the galaxy just to came here just to make your life more harder” He gently bushes Lancen right cheek whit his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah here we are againa :D This story is finally starting to go somewhere but the fluff keeps coming :D

“Then shall we?” Keitheon asks and leans closer to Lancen who blushes but also leans to the other.  
Road to the personal area was darker but leaning close to someone Lancen felt safe.   
Keitheon was radiating heat and scent that remained him leather.  
They arrived at the door which was black whit purple frames “Are you cold?”  
He asks while he was looking for keycard from his pocket of his tight shirt.   
He inserts the card in to the slot that opened the door whit buzzing sound.   
“You can go in first, I close the door” He says

Lancen steps in the room which is dark but the floor seemed to be softer than Lancen has use to.  
Walls were ether dyed to purple or the metal was made in that color.  
There was a table, chair and large bed but also light purple soft looking blanket that was laid on the soft floor.

Lancen walks to the blanket “What that for” he asks and Keithen walks to him “For meditation”  
Lancen looks surprised “Meditation? I didn’t know that Garlans did meditate” Keitheon growled at him  
“We meditate every day, it’s part of our culture“  
Lancen showed him playfully “That can’t be true, that’s way too calm for you”   
Keitheon looked confused again but showed Lancen also who had to stumble couple of steps back to keep himself up right   
“ Why did you do that?” Keithen looked at him clearly still didn’t have a clue what other was doing   
“Forgive me, I didn’t know how to react to your encounter”   
Lancen laughed and pushed him again now using both of his hands and looked the other in the eyes  
“No please it was my fault not to explain this to you”  
Keithen didn’t laugh but somewhat grinned “So why we are doing this then ”  
and pushed Lancen little bit harder which made Lancen to stumble closer to the bed and he ether fell because he was stumbling or he willingly fell down the bed .  
He stopped laughing and looked at the sealing “Why this is so hard, you like to sleep on the ground?”

Keithen walked to the bed and sat down next to the other  
“ I’m use to sleep anywhere, when I was fighter pilot I slept in tents, ground rarely on bed”   
Lancen looked at him amazed he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows and looked at Keitheon who was looking at the wall  
“But you are a prince, how you were able to become a fighter pilot?” Keithen shake his head   
“ I told you before, I wasn’t born in the high class. Rest of it? It’s really long story”  
he said and laid next to Lancen resting his full body weight on the mattress.  
“Maybe you could tell me one day? ”Lancen offered and Keithen nods as an agreement. 

They lay there for a while before Keithen looks up to the sealing and waves his hand. The whole galaxy appears above them and Lancen just stares at the stars   
“Please tell me what that is” He says pointing at the map.   
“This is my way to look at what is ahead of us. I can coordinate and look for planets”   
Lancen looks impressed and stares at the map “ So where are we?”   
He asks and Keitheon swipes the map to the left couple of times then makes one area larger by using two of his fingers  
“There. You see that light blue planet whit two moons. That’s Altea”

Lancen sits up still looking up and touches the image which becomes much larger and details comes up next to the planet<  
Altea  
populations> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Planet size >  
Royal family> King Ludria, Queen Lumia and their children  
Crown Prince> Prince Lancen

“ So have you been checking me out?”Keithen looks at him confused   
“ I’m afraid that I don’t follow” Lancen points the map then his name and his image appears, then he laughs   
“Well I think you have” Keitheon growls and pushes Lancen to lay back at the bed   
“Normally I wouldn’t let anyone to say something like that to me, BUT *he adds *”You are mine now, I can always make you behave”  
Lancen stops laughing, feeling like he has been challenged “Like how?”   
Keitheon looks at him for second and then forcefully takes others hands from his side and places them above Lancen’s head.   
Then he hovers over him and stays there. Lancen smiles and corks his eyebrow and smirks   
“ I take this is your glorious attempt to make me behave”

Keitheon growls at him and leans his face closer to Lancens neck *Lancen starts to squirm*   
“ What are you-“ Then he feels lips closing on his neck. Keitheon licks and nibs Lancens neck for couple of times.  
When Keithen pulls of way and looks down no dazed prince he notices something  
“ You are wearing it” Lancen who need couple of ticks to get his toughs together asks   
“ Hu?” Keithen leans back so that he is now straddling Lances stomach “ The necklace. You are wearing it”

Lancen blushes “ Well my dear sister made sure that I would wear it tonight” Keiteon sulks  
“ So you would wear it if your sister didn’t make you?” Lancen leans up, resting his upper body weight on his arms   
“ Look, I don’t even know you. All I have ever heard about garlans that they are really battle thirsty “

Keithen backs away even more now and gives pained look at Lance. He doesn’t say anything and Lancen himself finally notices what he just said  
“ I didn’t meant to say that. Forgive me” Keitheon shakes his ahead and leaves the bed.  
Lancen can’t take the pressure no more and starts to cry and he loses his temper   
“ Do you know how hard it is to smile every day! Do you have any idea what it is to have no say what you are doing! My whole life is planned for me! I just smile and wave! Then I’m forced to marry you! Don’t you understand! I didn’t want to this to happen”

Keitheon froze and stares at Lancen   
“ You were forced to do this?” Lancen sniffs and looks up to meet Keitheons yellow eyes   
“ Your father didn’t force you?” Lancen tries to dry his eyes on his shirts sleeve.   
Keithen walks back to the bed and sits down  
“ No, he made me came to see you but choose was mine. It was me who had the final say”   
Lancen looks shocked “ Then why did you say yes?”   
Lancen wasn’t yelling anymore but tears rolled still.   
“ You could have just said no” He said weakly and Keithen reached his hand on Lancens shoulder. 

Lancen doesn’t pull away or brush him off so he moves closer   
“ Do you remember what I said to you that day?” Lancen looks puzzled   
“ I remember something but not the whole thing” Keitheon moves closer and sits next to him.  
“I said to you that, I will take you as mine, and I really meant that”  
Lancen looks shocked “ But you don’t even know me!” Keitheons ears went flat against his hair almost disappearing in the hair.  
" We chose our mate by their scent...And I liked yours"  
Then without really thinking about it he scoops the other prince in his arms and lays back down.   
Lancen squirms for couple of seconds but Keitehon holds him tighter “ Calm down. Please” Lancen goes slack and sighs   
“ I hate you so much” Keitheon huffs and scrolls his map again  
“ Do you really think that, I fly cross the galaxy just to came here just to make your life more harder” He gently bushes Lancen right cheek whit his hand.

Lancen who had just been laying next to the taller prince looks up at him “across? How far is Garla empire is from here?”  
Keitheon glances at him then lifts his right hand up and taps the map again “If we are here now...”  
he swipes the map to the right two times  
“here” He points large purple solar system near two black moons. Lancen looks at it in awe then adds  
“ Now I know where your colors comes from” Keitheon huffs again and glances back at him” It toke like four days to reach here”

Lancen doesn’t say anything just snuggles closer and yawns “ Tell me something else”  
Ketheon keeps they eye connection going while he sifts making sure that the other had plenty of space “ Like what?” Lancen sighs “ Anything…Just keep talking”  
Rest of the time Lancen stays awake he hears Keitheon talking to him about mines and ores then about his asshole stepbrother but soon he drifts of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I finished this up like aroun 3 am so I'm off to bed now. 
> 
> And huge thansk to all of you for kudos


	7. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to cope after you fell asleep on the bed whit person you don't really know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS been over a month! I'm so sorry

When Lancen woke up he felt someone sleeping next to him, behind his back. He sighs one of his younger siblings seemed to have nightmares again  
“ Did you sleep well?” He asks still keeping his eyes closed.  
Body next him stirs and puts his larger arm around his waist.   
He was about to say something but then he felt claws scratching his lower stomach.  
“ Keitheon?” he asks and gets yawn mixed whit low growl. Keitheon pulls him against his chest which isn’t helping him at all. 

What he did felt next was also surpricing.   
It appears that Keitheon had lost his shirt before he fell asleep.  
Lancen felt the soft purple fur when he was pressed close to the other.   
Lancen had assumed that the fur was rough to touch but that wasn’t the case. It was warm and soft almost like kittens fur.  
Feeling the need to get up and start his day so he Squirms but Keitheon tights his hold on him   
“ Keitheon we need to get up and at least I need to change my clothes”   
When he gets another growl he sighs and tries to get himself free  
“Keitheon I’m dead serious about this” Keitheon still didn’t move. 

Lancen huffs and rolls his eyes then squirms some more and was able to free himself.  
Then he slowly rolls off the bed and Keitheon didn’t seem to care because he just rolled to lay on his back on the spot where Lancen had been and showing of more of his beautiful fur.

Lancen knew he should be staring at the other, who had no idea that he was being watched but Lancen couldn’t help himself.  
He had never seen half naked garla before and really it wasn’t his fault that other was half naked anyway.  
Lancen felt like he was under a spell, other just lying on the bed. He looked so calm and relaxed. Almost like moving painting.

Then he noticed something that toke his attention. Flash of small black dot on Keitheons chest.  
He walked closer to take better look then sat back down on the bed.   
Was that a bruise? He touched the dot gently and Keitheon responded with purr.  
“What the-“ then he looked at Keitheons chest more closer and noticed another black dot at the same line as the other one. 

The realization hit him that wasn’t a dot or spot….It was his nipple.  
If his nipples are black then what color his….   
LAncen pulled his hand away and almost run out from the room.  
He has acted so impropriated that he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
Remembering that he still was in Keitheons ship and not in his bedchamber like he should be, it was time for him to go but then he stopped at the door and glanced at the sleeping prince.  
Could he just leave without saying anything? He sighs and turns back to the room.

He walks to the small table that is against the wall next to the door and glances at it.   
There is small notebook looking book and weird looking pen.  
He opens the notebook and finds empty page and just rips a page from it then starts to write:

Dear prince Keitheon  
I must apologies my behaver from last night. I should have gone to my own chamber to sleep.  
But I can’t say that I didn’t have fun last night.  
Signed 

Prince Lancen

Next he was looking inkwell or something to press his ring to stamp the letter to make it official but there isn’t one.  
“ That was waist of my time” He thinks and glances back at the door.  
He thinks ann then remembers what his mother used to do when she was writing letters, she plased a kiss on the letter rather than ring seal.  
So he places the letter to his lips and presses in on to his lips to leave the print.  
After he has checked that the print is okay he leaves the letter on the table and finally leaves the ship.

Keiths pov

When I woke up on the bed I immediately noticed that I was alone.  
It shouldn’t be that surprised but I still could feel sting in my chest.  
Maybe I shouldt have let him sleep in my bed after all, what if he is mad at me now?   
I turn to rest on my left side and I still can smell him.  
I press my face on the pillow and I take two lungful of his scent. He smells so good and my mouth waters.  
Knock in the door starlets me and little hint of hope blossoms in my chest, did he come back?  
I quickly fix my main and sit up straight on the bed leaning on the bedframe “It’s open” I say loudly and the door opens.  
It’s Shiro with food trey “Good morning your highness”   
He says using his proper voice and walks to the bed and hands me the tray  
“Did you sleep well?” He asks while I toke the tray from his hands. I try to keep my face and expression in line but I can feel my emotions pool out  
” Yes, I did thanks for asking “

Food tray contains some meats that I have never seen before and some blood vine.   
I eat some of the meats but my mind is somewhere else and I really don’t feel hungry right now.   
Of course he notices that something is bothering me so he continues to ask questions from me like  
“How was your night” or “ did something happen with Lancen”   
When I don’t say anything he sighs and notices something on the table. “ So I take that everything is good with Lancen?”

When I ask why he reads a letter from table and looks me coyly   
“ So sleeping together after seeing him twice.” I growl at him and puff my chest furs, trying to look bigger.   
He just waves his hand and laughs “I meant no harm Keitheon” He says with smile at his face.

“He even seal it with a kiss” He adds and shows it to me.  
I take the letter minding my claws so that it won’t tear the paper. Kiss?   
In deed there is light pink lip print on the right corner on the paper. I look back at Shiro “What this means?”  
I ask him but he just glances the paper again “ I think it’s just his singature but gesture is sweet anyway”  
Meanwhile

Lance was screaming to Hunk “ I didn’t mean to do that” Hunk was marely laughing at him “ You just fell asleep on his bed and run off” Lancen blushed pink “ I left note to him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for more so I will publish next chapter as soon as I can


	8. What is this feeling called?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just short talking about feelings

After the first night Keitheon and Shiro got their own chamber that had two rooms, one large room that had tall ceiling and two large windows and Large bed whit purple bedding for Keitheon. Wall had been re paint to purple and floor had been replaced with black full floor carpet.

Second room was smaller and had only one small window, one medium size bed with white bedding. Room was for Shiro because Keitheon would want Shiro to far away from him.

King Ludria also had Altean designers to renovate the bathroom fit more to the Garla than Altean. Darker tiles and large poll like bath tube.

Lancen in other hand was pleased that his fiancé wasn’t too interested in him so that he still could flirt whit maids and other castle stuff but after engagement staff members didn’t want to flirt with him.

“it’s not my fault that I have a fiancé! Huunk it’s not fair!”   
Lancen wines while he lays on his king size bed looking at the sealing. Hunk just ignores him and continues his cleaning work  
“ Well you are engaged to be married with someone. It’s only natural that they don’t want to upset Keithon”

Lancen rolls to lay on his stomach “ Why they even care? He isn’t even here.   
He is just spending time with his BELOVED Shiro in the training room.  
Why should care when he clearly isn’t interested in me”

Hunk turns and faces him “ But you two have cultural differences. Maybe he is just acting like garlan prince should act “   
Then his expression turned more serious one “ But you still flirt with the staff”   
Lancen sighs and looks at Hunk in the eyes  
“ Why YES I know but like I said his royal assholeness isn’t even here.   
He barely says anything at all, only the formalities then nothing like don’t even want to talk to me only if hi must.  
I’m also a price and I love attention and he isn’t giving me any so…It’s mostly HIS foult ”

Hunk sights and sounds disappointed“ You can’t blame him Lance! Dos he even know that you feel like this?”   
LAncen sits up and fixes his vest.  
“well no…” Why LAncen even should say something to the other, it’s not like they have feelings for each other ..

Meanwhile...  
In the royal training room  
Ketheon was training whit Shiro and they had been sparing half of the day and they were trying to get Keitheon get off some steam.  
“So how things are going with prince Lancen?” Keitheon stops his blade in hand midair then slowly lowers his hand down  
“i don’t understand? Nothing has happened after the ball” Shiro sighs “ and you are fine whit that?”   
Keitheon looks even more confused “ Should I been doing something?” Shiro laughs   
“ Really now?” He leaves his defending position and bows “ Should you been talking to him?” 

Keitheon noticing that the fight was over puts his blade back to its holder and bows back .  
Then his ears move flat on his head and looks hurt “Why? He dosn't want to marry me”

Shiro massages his face and glares at Keitheon “ Yes I understand that BUT he is your future husband SO you need to act like he is going to spend rest of your life whit you”   
Keitheon rolls his eyes but sighs “ maybe you are right...I haven’t really given him any attention but what should I do? His father is already forcing him to marry me so I really don’t want to push him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so much time but I have chnaget the plot like 3 times and currently fic is over 15,000 word long scrapbook because some of the things just don't add up

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlepieceofheven


End file.
